Mine
by christineleexg
Summary: ***This is just sort of a test story for me, please don't read. lol...**
1. Chapter 1

**Jordan x Dominic**

It's a strange relationship I have with him. If I can even call it a relationship. He knows I like him, and I know he likes me. And we both know for a fact, that we don't like eachother just as friends. As he's making his way to the 800's hall in the morning, I wave to him.

"Dominic!" I call out.

He turns his head towards me. His eyes suddenly light up, a smile begins to start at the corners of his mouth. He starts making his way towards me. He's handsome, what can I say? He had a nice physique due to him playing soccer, had a soft side because he was religious, but he had that bad boy attitude, just like me I suppose. Once he was in front of me, I put my arm around him and we started walking together.

He was talking, but I wasn't listening. I was too busy lost in his dark brown eyes and looking at the movement of his soft pink lips as words spilled out of his mouth. I contemplate everyday whether I should be the first one to say that I like him, it's almost as if I feel like he's thinking the same exact thing.

It's this wall between us, that one of us are too scared to finally reach the top of and jump over it. From what I know, there hasn't been a gay couple in our school not for boys at least. Perhaps judgement from other people is holding me back, but we could keep it a secret. I just need to get rid of this burning feeling inside of me. I love him so much, I want him to know. I want to have him be mine, sometimes I do question if he even feels the same way. But I tell myself if he didn't, he wouldn't let me be so affectionate.

"Jordan, are you listening?" I snapped back to reality.

"Huh?" I blankly replied.

"I asked if you were coming to my soccer game on Saturday." Dominic chuckled, taking my hand intertwining it with his.

"Oh, oh yeah!" I sheepishly smiled, I could feel my cheeks turning red.

"Alright well I'll tell you about the rest in Spanish." He released his hand from mine.

As he was walking away, his shoulder brushed against mine which made me get all tingly for some odd reason. His touch makes my stomach knot and a whole bunch of butterflies flutter around. I was  
anxious for advisory to end, so I could finally go to first period which was Spanish. Suddenly, I felt a sharp tap on my shoulder.

"Yeah?" I asked, realizing it was Noble.

"Hey Jordan."

"Oh, what's up?"

As he was fixing his hair he replied, "So what's going on with you and Dominic?"

I rolled my eyes, "What do you mean?"

"The question is do you know what I mean?" He mocked, batting his eyelashes.

"Oh come on what is this about?" I laughed nervously.

"You know, you and Dominic. You two both like each other, and you know it. I know you like him, I see the way you look at him."

"Noble you should really stop talking abou-"

"No, let me explain. I know you're gonna be like oh this is just bromance, but it's not. You should just tell him you like him. For the love of god, ask him out! Who cares what other people will think? I can see you're dying everytime you're with him to just spit it out."

I felt like I was punched right in the stomach, my heart sank down. I could feel my cheeks getting red again, my hands started to get sweaty. Noble's words kept spinning around in my head and moments of Dominic and I were replaying in my head over and over.

"So, what's it gonna be homes?" Noble chuckled.

"Maybe. I'm just too scared, I don't know what to do or when to do it. Does he even like me?" I slumped down in my seat, staring up at the ceiling.

"He does like you, trust me. Can't you see it you idiot?"

"I guess..."

"Just tell him."

Before I knew it, the bell rang. I quickly got up and dashed my way towards the door. As I walked out I heard Noble shout,

"Tell him today!"

I looked down on the ground and smiled, thinking of Dominic. As I came into class, he wasn't there. Somedays we walked together to Spanish, other days I was first before him and he'd walk up to my desk before sitting down. It was one of those other days today though. After a minute of waiting, in the corner of my eye I saw him.

"Hey Pedro!"

He shot a glance at me, laughing as he walked over.

"Hey, so about that soccer game of yours?" I asked, holding out my hand.

He rested his on mine and I curled my fingers between the spaces of his.

"Yeah, it's on Saturday at 11:00 AM. You're going right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for anything." I was so lost gazing at him, as if the butterflies had moved up to my brain and took control over me.

"Thanks, I'll talk to you later."

I snapped back to reality as I felt the warmth of his hand disappear. I wondered for the whole period if I should tell him how I felt on that day, to make him even happier after his team won the game. After enduring 3 more periods, it was finally lunch. Dominic was always first before me because he had P.E. As I plopped down beside him, I gave him a smile and he returned one back.

"I uh, you smell good." I told him.

"Thanks?" He replied slightly uncomfortable.

After realizing what I just said, I covered my mouth in embarrassment.

"Hey, you know Angelica right?" He asked me.

"The one in our Spanish? The asian chick who sits in front of you, who always wears her hair in piggy tails?"

"Yeah, she's pretty cute. She's in my advisory too. I got her number today and she's coming to my game." His eyes lit up just like it did in the morning.

"Oh..."

"What kind of response is that?"

I gave a hefty chuckle, "It's nothing, I think you two would be great together. Need help or something?"

"No it's alright for now but thanks."

I didn't talk to him for the rest of the time after that, nor did he talk to me. I just blocked the whole lunch table out, lost in my own thoughts. I wanted to cry but I know I couldn't. I couldn't describe this feeling, it was more than just upset. It was less than depressed, but more than sad. All of a sudden, I found myself alone with Dominic in front of the boys locker room.

"What did you need to talk about? You did look down." He asked me concerned.

"Dominic, for sure I know now you don't feel the same way but I need to get this out. I-I,"

My heart started to pound.

"I like you. No, screw that. I think I love you. And I know you don't feel the same way, but I- I really do. I keep telling myself if you didn't like me, you wouldn't let me be so affectionate towards you. But I really do like you. I know you won't say yes but I just wanted to ask you out. No, not on a date. Well maybe a date but I just wanted to really tell you I like you. And that I want you to be my boyfriend. We  
can keep it a secret, I swear. But I just want you to be mine."

I felt like I ran out of breath, I couldn't look at him. I kept staring at the ground, panting my head was starting to hurt.

"I like you too." He mumbled.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I like you too. Maybe I love you too. And I will be your boyfriend, Angelica was just a little speck to me anyways."

"Wait Dominic, are you serious?"

"You should tell me if I am." Before I could say anything, his soft lips touched mine and his hands were cupping my face. All of the feelings I had inside of me swirled up. This was my chance, I thought. I pulled him into my arms and squeezed him tightly. He was mine now, and I was his.

"You're mine now, and I'm yours." I whispered to him, kissing him on the cheek.

"You're mine now, and I'm yours." He whispered back, giving me a wet peck on the nose.

I guess there's never really a time for love, anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

And from that moment, it was a roller coaster. Our love for each other was dysfunctional as shit. Eventually, there were more good days than bad. That was until the last day of junior high came. I was excited to leave, but then again I really wasn't. The following year I was going to high school, but not the same as Dominic. We haven't talked about it yet, we would just joke about our future but never really mean anything. I didn't want to bring it up because I didn't want to cause more conflicts between us. In the morning, I sat tapping my pencil on my thigh anxious looking around for Dominic.

"Hey, what did you need to talk about?" He asked, approaching me with a smile.

"Today's the last day of school." I muttered.

"What about it?" He shrugged.

"I'm gonna miss you, that's all." I turned away from him.

"I'll miss you too. But hey, we can hang out during the summer." He rested his thumb on my chin and turned my face around to meet his.

"I'll miss you even more when we go our separate ways."

He laughed and kissed my forehead, "Don't worry about that now."

**End of 6th period**

"Bye, I'll miss you!"

"I hated it here!"

"See you guys in High School!"

"Hey, which one are you going to?"

Goodbyes, questions, and insults about the school fluttered around. There were people giving hugs everywhere, some were starting to tear up, others throwing their hands up in the air. I tried to look for Dominic, frightened he might leave before I could say a proper goodbye. To my relief, I heard him call my name.

"Dominic!" I ran over to him and leaped into his arms.

"W-woah!" He started laughing, losing his balance.

"Oh sorry, hey let's go to the back." I offered, taking his hand.  
As we made our way through the crowd hand in hand, my heart couldn't stop pounding. I felt like I was going to cry, but at the same time I was filled with joy. Finally we were both alone with only the sounds of everyone else in the distance.

"Well, this is goodbye." I mumbled.

He squeezed my hand tighter, "For now at least."

"I don't want to break up with you." I gulped.

"There's no-" He cut himself off.

"What? No what?" I asked, alarmed.

"We have to, sooner or later."

"No!" I retorted, shaking his hand furiously.

"Jordan, us being gay doesn't make us any less of a couple. We do have to go through fights, breakups, and more. We're not gonna last forever just because we're gay."

"I didn't say any of that!" I started to raise my voice.

"Fuck, I'm out." He roughly pulled away his hand from mine and started to trot away.

"Dominic, please!" I cried out to him. But it was too late, he wasn't listening and I know if he was he wouldn't dare to turn around.

I was going to miserable for the rest of the day, in fact the rest of the summer and perhaps even the beginning of freshman year. I know we've only dated for 2 months, but these feelings for him were longer. I felt a hot tear roll down my cheek as I tried to push everyone out of the way. _I just wanted to get home._

"Hey, faggot!" A voice taunted.

"W-what?" I stuttered as I stopped walking.

"Where's your boyfriend?" A familiar voice mocked.

"Yeah, where is he?"

As I swung around, I saw that the familiar voice was Dominic and the other two were his friends.

"We broke up." I murmured.

"You what? Speak up."

"I said, I don't know where he is." I raised my voice a little higher, keeping my eyes focused on the concrete.

"I never liked you anyways. I just felt bad for you." Dominic spat out harshly.

With no hesitation, I walked up closer and punched him right in the face.

"Fuck you." He muttered under his breath, clenching his fist as he was crouching like a gorilla on the ground.

Before I could run away, he grabbed me by the arm and swung me around. His two other friends pinned me down as Dominic was on top of me, his fist close to my face.

"Why are you so afraid to say that you love me? I haven't heard you say it even once, when I said it to you all you did was smile."

"That's because I never did." And just a second after Dominic coldly replied, he planted his fist onto my eye and socked me.

* * *

All I could remember was crying out of pain and heartbreak, and hearing them maliciously laugh. _Hearing Dominic laugh. _

This time, he wasn't laughing because I made a funny joke or told him something awfully corny. He was laughing _because I was hurt_, and his friends even enjoyed it more than him.

And now I'm here, it's 7:32 PM and I'm sitting alone in the dark in my room just looking through my phone. I was replaying moments of Dominic and I in my head, looking at the spaces between my fingers where his would fit perfectly.

I became sadder, as I realized everything was falling apart. I ended the year with horrible grades, a horrible reputation, and I lost someone who I thought was actually right for me. The school year was a blur for me, most of what I remember at least. I didn't want to remember for the most part. I made my way to the kitchen, reaching for the highest cabinet pulling out something with no second thoughts.

_I suddenly found myself swallowing a handful of pills, squinting my eyes afterwards at the taste._

I was home alone, I always was so there was no one who could save me now. I had lost everything, and everyone now at this point. My whole entire body felt sore, my eye still hurt, the icepack didn't do anything. I started to feel numb, I was getting weary. Everything was swaying, like when you try on a friend's glasses and their prescription is too strong.

As I was about to crash onto my bed, my phone rang. I struggled to pick it up, the contact name read, "**Babe"**

I chuckled to myself, shaking my head. I had no idea what I was doing or what was happening. I felt dizzy, that's all I could comprehend.

_"Jordan, are you okay?" The voice from the other line asked me._

"Hmmmmmmmugh..." I started to giggle.

_"What the hell? Are you on some laughing gas?"_ The voice asked jokingly, but I could tell it was concerned.

"Uhhhhh... Hah." I started to lose my balance, swaying left and right.

_"I'm kind of worried but alright. I just wanted to really ask you if it was too late to remind you how we were. I know you're probably mad, but I wanted to tell you I didn't mean any of that. I've thought about it, and I really do lov-"_

**Thud!**

_"Jordan?" The voice was starting to get scared._

* * *

_My eyes were almost closed, everything was becoming black. My stomach was in pain, goosebumps were starting on my arm, I started to feel nauseous. My head was spinning, I could barely hear the voice from the phone now. The only thing I could really tell about the voice is that it was crying, yelling out a name. I think it was my name. _

_I heard the word, "Please!" repeat over and over. _

_I laid on my floor, just after my head hit my desk from stumbling due to my dizziness. There I laid, my hands falling to my sides. My eyes were finally about to shut, struggling to keep them open, I only then I realized the voice was Dominic, but even then I couldn't remember who he was. Only then I realized, the pills took effect. Only then I realized, I had just attempted a suicide. Did it work? That was the last question I asked myself._

_"I'm coming, please hold on."_ That was the last thing that made it's way to my ear, faintly but I still managed to hear it.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Jordan, please be awake."_ A faint voice was ringing in my ear.

_"Jordan, wake up!"_

"Huh, huh?" I jerked awake, suddenly falling into someone's arms.

"Fuck, I thought you were dead for a second."

"Who are you?" I asked. Looking up, I saw a boy who was my age with jet black hair and dashing eyes that beamed right into mine. His face was appalled at my question, though he was gorgeous. He smelt like the inside of a rich department store in the mall.

"Dominic," He started to laugh uncomfortably. "You don't remember?"

"I really don't," I replied. "Are you my friend, brother, or something?"

"That's it, I'm calling your mom and the ambulance." He put me down on the couch carefully and ran over to the phone.

_I was terribly confused. I had no idea what was going on. Who is he? My mind was still spinning, my stomach felt like it was going to explode. I kept trying to remember, but nothing was coming back to me. _

"They said they would be here quickly," Dominic sat down beside me and ruffled through my hair. "You'll be okay."

"I don't know you," I fired back, slapping his hand away. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"No, I hope you'll be back to your normal self soon." He scooted away, turning his attention outside the window.

* * *

"You do know that guy's your boyfriend right," Noble chuckled. "Dominic, him over there you keep staring."

I quirked an eyebrow. _"My boyfriend?"_

"Yeah, you must have forgotten that too." He rolled his eyes at me.

"I just got released from the hospital, take it easy on me." I retorted, folding my arms.

My boyfriend. Boy friend? Or was he really, the one I was in a relationship with? I couldn't stop taking glances at him every second. He was incredibly handsome, every movement of his I got butterflies watching. The way he put his tongue to the side of his mouth, focuses on what he's looking at, fixes his hair, way he walks, the way he talks, the sound of his voice, how melodic his laugh sounds. I wish I could remember who he really was and what we went through. I wish I could remember what I meant to him.

"Ow!" I shrieked.

"Okay, what the hell was that for?" I grumbled, shooting my eyes towards Noble.

"I'm going to kick you every time you look at him so hungrily!" He shouted.

Dominic in the corner of his eye, took a glance over at our table.

"Sh-, shut up. He's looking." As I argued with Noble, I saw Dominic smirking.

My stomach started to growl.

"Hey, I'm gonna go to the cafe right here in the library. Want anything?" I asked Noble while pushing in my chair.

"No I'll be fine," Noble leaned over to look at Dominic. "But you might want to buy your boyfriend something."

My cheeks flushed a cherry red. "He hasn't even talked to me." I sighed and started making my way to the cafe.

As I was waiting in line, a "Hi" crept into my ear. Turning around, I saw it was an Asian guy with side-swept black hair who was with Dominic here.

"Um, hi." I replied nervously, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Dominic's friend if you didn't know," He lifted up his pointer finger and pointed it behind him. "You should talk to him, or well actually you need to talk to him."

I shrugged. "Is he even interested in me?"

He looked at me as if I was crazy. "_You're a lunatic, he's your boyfriend!_"

I let out a huge sigh. "Everyone keeps telling me that, but he's not even talking to me."

"That's because _you need to talk to him first."_

"Okay, why is that though?" I started to raise my voice.

"Last time Dominic tried to talk to you, you thought he was going to kill you."

I nodded in reply, "Fine, I'll talk to him later."

As Dominic's friend strode away, it was my turn to order. I ordered a chicken Alfredo crepe, orange juice, and a blueberry muffin. As I was about to put my food down on the table, I realized someone else was sitting in my seat. _It was Dominic._

"H-hey, what's up?" I stammered, shooting a half-annoyed face at Noble.

"Hey, nothing. Sorry I'm in your seat, I just wanted to talk to you." Dominic grinned, revealing his perfect white teeth regardless of his braces.

"About what?" Noble interrupted teasingly.

I nudged Noble on the shoulder, signaling him to leave us alone.

As he walked away softly chuckling, I plopped down in his seat and was in front of Dominic.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me." Dominic said, his eyes lighting up.

I folded my hands behind my head to try to keep my cool. "Yeah, let's do a man-date."

Dominic leaned back, starting to laugh he asked confusingly, "A man date?"

I slumped down in my seat, focusing my eyes on the floor I replied my cheeks turning hot, "I don't know what I just said."

"I'm guessing that was a yes though, right?" Dominic said as he leaned forward.

"Of course, what time?"

"I'll pick you up at 11:30, we can eat at the festival."

I straightened my back and tilted my head to the side. "Festival?"

"Yeah, this summer festival. I forgot what it was called but that's where our date will be. Sound good?" He cheerfully asked, holding out his hand to me.

"Y-yes." I hesitated, resting my hand on his it was almost as if it was a reflex, I remembered I needed to do it. I curled my fingers into the spaces between his hands and smiled looking directly into his eyes.

"I'll see you then." He said as we both got up.

After we released hands, I couldn't resist checking him out as he was walking away. I couldn't describe this feeling I had lingering inside of me, however it was mostly anxiety. I could only think how stupid I must have looked in front of him, how loudly I talked. The way I screwed up, saying _man-date. What the hell was I thinking? _

Although, I did now have a date with him. I kept replaying his voice in my head, repeating the things he said to myself. I couldn't stop smiling, I almost ran into my front door just thinking about him.

Dominic. His name, echoing in my head. The way I knew I needed to rest my hand on his, how I curled my fingers into his, it felt nostalgic. As if when we touched hands, everything was a blur around me and the only two people in the universe were me and him. I just really wish, I could remember what he really was to me. I knew he was important, everyone else seemed to know that too.

Even more than me. He was like a novel I had just finished reading, but I lost it, and when I found it the pages were all ruined and worn out with dog ears and tears. He was still only a chapter for me, and I needed to finish the whole book again. I need to mend what's broken and sort out all the crumpled, tape the ripped pages. I could only hope everything would come back to me as soon as possible.


End file.
